


The Goal in Each Step (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack Treated Seriously, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostate Massage, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Pavel Chekov undergoes regular treatments to prepare him for getting fucked for the first time. He's dead set on the getting fucked part. What he hasn't decided on yet, is by who.





	The Goal in Each Step (Podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Goal in Each Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662793) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban). 

**Download** [MP3 (21 MBs)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/lq5bt0)


End file.
